


Hips Don't Lie

by jumpforjo



Series: New Year Prompts 2k15-16 [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #9: Person A loves to dance at parties… Person B not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabelTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelTongue/gifts).



It’s around 2am and the champagne has been flowing since 7pm. Varric has some contact or other that gave him two full cases, and it’s fucking _good_. Merrill is in Carver’s lap, the poor boy’s cheeks permanently stained red. Isabela has herself draped over Bethany and Zevran while she sometimes leans up to give Bethany a sticky kiss that tastes of champagne and maraschino cherries.

On the other couch, Aveline is snoring softly in Donnic’s lap. There’s a blanket draped over her and Donnic keeps up a lively conversation about stocks with Varric. Everyone else has tuned them out.

At the moment, Fenris is missing and Hawke is sitting with Anders on the ground. Neither of them are quite sure how they got there but by this point they’ve accepted their fate. Anders is slumped onto Hawke’s shoulder and rambling about cats, he almost drops his phone at least five times trying to show pictures of all the cats he’s met walking to work. All of them.

Then, the opening of Clarity rings out from the speaker. Fenris emerges from the bathroom, looking reasonably disheveled. He’s probably the drunkest of everyone there and he stumbles right over to Hawke and Anders. “Hawke!” he gives a lopsided grin and holds out his hand. “Dance with me!”

“Fenris, you hate dancing.” Anders is glancing back and forth between the two, betrayal in his eyes.

“C’mon, pleeeeeeeease!” he reaches down, insistently tugging on Hawke’s arms. “We can _waltz_!”

“This isn’t a waltzing song, Fen.” It doesn’t seem to deter Fenris as he simply tugged harder. “Alright, alright. I’ll be back.” He addresses the last part to a rather scandalised Anders. By the time he’s actually up, the song has changed to Shakira’s “Hips Don’t Lie.”

Hawke doesn’t remember when they got on the table but Fenris has a hand on his hip and they’re slow waltzing to ‘Hips Don’t Lie.’ Zevran is furiously taking snapchats, Varric is cackling, Aveline has managed to crack her eyes open in the midst of the commotion. Carver looks like he’s trying to decide what’s more important: continuing to make out with Merrill or ridicule Hawke. Anders is pouting on the ground.

The fact that they don’t fall off is a miracle. They’re up there for a solid three songs before Fenris almost stumbles off and Hawke convinces him to get down. Once on the ground, they continue swaying to another few songs before giving up and collapsing into a pile on one of the armchairs, snoozing contentedly.


End file.
